Gray
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Clair (Wife) |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = Chapter 1: Zofia's Call (Gaiden) Prologue: Alm and Celica (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |class = Villager Boy/Villager (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |firstseen = |class = |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kishō Taniyama Rei Shimoda (Young) English Max Mittelman }} Gray is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 18 years old. Profile A Villager from Ram Village and one of Alm's childhood friends, Gray joined the liberation effort after Lukas explained that General Desaix had taken over Zofia Castle. He is the son of a merchant family, and never thought he would get to leave Ram Village growing up. After the war, Gray marries the pegasus knight Clair. His best friend Tobin also has a crush on Clair, but in their supports they agree that even if they feel the same for her, these feelings will not get in the way of their friendship. If Tobin dies in the game, Gray falls into despair and alcoholic depression, only recovering due to the support and assistance of Clair; the two then have a son named Tobin, after his late friend, in this scenario. If Clair is the one who dies in game, no matter whether Tobin survives or not, a very depressed Gray leaves Ram Villages and is never seen again, despite his worried friends' attempts to find him. Personality Gray has an easygoing, chatty, and sometimes aloof personality. He comes from a merchant family and therefore is knowledgeable of the world outside of Ram. He does not have much self-awareness, however, often barging into conversations and being unconscious of how his own words come off to other people. Gray asserts himself as the tacit "leader" of the villagers and is very confident in his abilities. In battle, he adopts a gung-ho personality which is evident in his quotes and animations. Gray has also been shown to non-maliciously make fun of Alm at times. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 1, talk to him in Ram Village (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |20% |10% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Out of the three starting villagers in Alm's team, Gray's joins with the highest starting stats and level, and is the only one of them who requires no leveling in order to class change at the first available shrine. Statistically, he has the highest strength growth of the villagers, along with good HP, skill, and defense growths, but mediocre speed and very low luck. His very bulky stat growths best fit him into the mercenary class, as the high speed bases of the classline invalidate his low speed growth and immensely increase his resistance, which allows him to exploit his high strength and good defenses well, making him a very well rounded unit with few notable weaknesses. However, unlike the other villagers, he is the least flexible of all of them, and he does not work particularly well in any of the other available classes, making his use fairly restrictive. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Prologue= |-|Chapter 1= Personal Max Stats |52 |42 |39 |40 |40 |39 |40 |} Growths Rates |45% |40% |30% |30% |25% |25% |0% |} Supports *Tobin *Clair Passive Supports *Alm *Kliff *Mycen *Celica Overall In Echoes, Gray once again has the highest joining stats and level of the four starting villagers, and is the only who does not need to gain any level ups at all in order to class change at the first available shrine. Statistically he once again has the highest HP and attack growth out of all of Alm's early joining villagers, with average stats everywhere else. Much like in Gaiden, his emphasis on bulky stats suits him best in the mercenary classline, as the high speed bases of the classline fix his middling speed while allowing him to use his above average attack to his fullest, and the Apotrope skill of the Dread Fighter class fixes his middling resistance, once again making him an extremely powerful unit with very few overall weaknesses. While he can function in almost any class the player puts him in thanks to his attack, none of them work as well for him as mercenary thanks to his lower combined base speed and growth, and he is the least flexible of all the early joining villagers. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Wry Comrade :Alm's childhood friend from Ram Village. Worldly and competent. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Zanbato+ Swap }} Skills Weapon Assists Passive Quotes ''Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Gray/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Heroes :Gray/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' ;(If both Tobin and Clair are alive) :"He fought with Tobin over Clair, and won her heart splendidly. 'For a man, it's not the face that matters, but the heart!' Or so he declared." ;(If Tobin is dead) :"Due to his grief over Tobin's death in battle, he drowns himself in alcohol every day. When will a smile ever return to his face...?" ;(If Tobin is alive but Clair is dead) :"Having lost the one he loved, never to meet her again, he set off on a journey by himself." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' ;(If both Tobin and Clair are alive) :As a member of the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights, Gray worked diligently at restoring the continent. He applied himself equally to winning Clair's heart, and beat Tobin out in the end. As he was heard to say, "Pick the guy with the big heart, not the pretty face." ;(If Clair is alive but Tobin is dead) :Devastated by Tobin's death, Gray was nearly lost to the demon drink until Clair convinced him to clean up. After declining knighthoods in the One Kingdom, the two married and lived out quiet lives. Gray was especially fond of his son, whom he named after his friend. ;(If Tobin is alive but Clair is dead) :Having lost the woman he loved, Gray surprised even himself by embracing the life of a vagabond and setting off for parts unknown. His friends spared no effort in attempting to track him down, but it was to no avail. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Gray is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Trivia * Gray is among the few characters in Gaiden to have his hair color changed in Echoes, shifting from green to black. Other characters with hair color changes include Kamui, Boey, Kliff, and Tobin. * Gray has two older sisters. * Gray shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with Fates' Leo, Forrest, and Kaden. * In the Japanese version of ''Echoes'', Gray uses the personal pronoun, "ore." However, In ''Gaiden'', ''he is shown to use "boku." Gallery File:Gray Concept.png|Concept artwork of Gray from ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Grey.jpg|Artwork of Gray from The Complete. File:Gray Heroes.png|Artwork of Gray from Fire Emblem Heroes by kawasumi. File:Gray Fight.png|Artwork of Gray from Fire Emblem Heroes by kawasumi. File:Gray Skill.png|Artwork of Gray from Fire Emblem Heroes by kawasumi. File:Gray Damaged.png|Artwork of Gray from Fire Emblem Heroes by kawasumi. File:Cipher Gray Artwork.png|Artwork of Gray for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Arika Fujikawa. File:B09-007SR.png|Gray as a Dread Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-007SR+.png|Gray as a Dread Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-008N.png File:B09-009N.png|Gray as a Villager in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:SoV Gray SS.png|Gray promoted in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:GreyFE2.gif|Gray's portrait in Gaiden. File:Gray Echoes Portrait.png|Gray's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Young Gray Portrait.png|Young Gray's portrait. File:Gray Village.png|Gray's village sprite. File:Gray Boy.png|Battle model of Gray as a Boy in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Villager.png|Battle model of Gray as a Villager in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Cavalier.png|Battle model of Gray as a Cavalier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Paladin .png|Battle model of Gray as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Gold Knight.png|Battle model of Gray as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Soldier.png|Battle model of Gray as a Soldier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Knight.png|Battle model of Gray as a Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Baron.png|Battle model of Gray as a Baron in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Mercenary.png|Battle model of Gray as a Mercenary in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Myrmidon.png|Battle model of Gray as a Myrmidon in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Dread Fighter.png|Battle model of Gray as a Dread Fighter in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Archer.png|Battle model of Gray as an Archer in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Sniper.png|Battle model of Gray as a Sniper in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Bow Knight.png|Battle model of Gray as a Bow Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Mage.png|Battle model of Gray as a Mage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray Sage.png|Battle model of Gray as a Sage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Gray FEH combat sprite.png|Gray's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters